


Her Little Girl

by TheMinim



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinim/pseuds/TheMinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot wants to play with her triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Little Girl

"Mamma?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Why am I not allowed outside?"  
  
Joey sighed. "Because it's very cold today and we don't want you getting ill again, pet. Come on, why don't you help me?"  
  
"But I want to play with my sisters,"  
  
Joey looked at the blue eyes in despair. "Well, pet, your sisters are a little more robust than you, and they can withstand the cold weather much more than you. There are plenty of toys you can play with in the nursery,"  
  
"It's not the same without Len and Con," Margot said miserably. "I want to go out and 'splore. Don't like being stuck here,"  
  
"Don't worry, pet, it won't be for very long," Joey was in a quandary, she hated seeing her little girl, who had recently had a bad illness, be so upset because she couldn't play with her sisters, but she couldn't end Len and Con's fun, could she?  
  
"Can I have a new dolly?" asked Margot hopefully, she had been asking all week but as of yet she had only received a negative result.  
  
Joey looked at her daughter. "Maybe giving Margot a new doll wouldn't be such a bad idea," she thought, hopefully. "It might take her mind off of going outside so often. But then again, she did lose her last one and we did say that she would just have to find it. But she seems so miserable with little to do,"  
  
"I'll think about it," she promised Margot.  
  
"Thanks Mamma," Margot said.  
  
Joey smiled at her daughter. “I just need to finish this, pet, and there isn't too much time until the others come back. Why don't you go and do your own thing for a bit?”  
  
Margot sighed, but wriggled down and left the room. Joey looked at her retreating with a sad look in her eyes. All she wanted was for her girls to be happy.


End file.
